Coffee Break
by Uki The Great
Summary: my 1st fic in Hoshin Engi. Sejak jaman dahulu sudah dibilang bahwa 'mulutmu adalah harimaumu' bukan? Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang terlupakan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Sebuah percakapan ringan nan menyesatkan di saat santai. abal garing karya author ngaco yang biasa2 saja


**Summary: **Sejak jaman dahulu sudah dibilang bahwa 'mulutmu adalah harimaumu' bukan? Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang terlupakan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Sebuah percakapan ringan nan menyesatkan di saat santai.

**Disclaimer: Fengshen Yanyi** by Xu Zhonglin and Lu Xixing. **Hoshin Engi **by Tsutomu Ano/Kodansha and Ryu Fujisaki/Shueisha.

**Warning:** typhos, garing, abal

**Rate: T**

**Coffee Break**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

"Wah! Suupuushian, lihat itu Xi Qi!" teriak doushi alamiah, Bukichi, sambil menunjuk kota di depan matanya.

"Ayo kita mampir dulu!" ajaknya pada _reijuu_ peninggalan _shishou_nya.

"Roger!" si _reijuu_ putih yang mirip kuda nil itu menyetujui ajakan pengikut majikannya.

Suupuushian terbang rendah di langit ibukota Kekaisaran Zhou yang baru saja berdiri menggantikan Dinasti Yin. Penduduk Xi Qi berteriak memanggil-manggil mereka dan melambaikan tangan. Xi Qi bagaikan rumah kedua mereka, tapi mereka tahu tidak boleh berlama-lama di dunia manusia.

Dunia manusia yang bersih. Kemandirian umat manusia yang terlepas dari para _sendou _dan Sang Pedoman Sejarah, Jyokka.

Mereka berdua tidak mungkin menghancurkan kerja keras dan impian Taikoubou, majikan Suupuu dan _shishou_ Bukichi. Rentetan pertempuran dan perang, pembantaian dan korban jiwa tidak mungkin mereka lupakan sepanjang hayat mereka.

Lupakan sejenak peristiwa-peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa itu. Suupuuhian dan Bukichi segera menuju istana. Menyambangi istana ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Dari jauh, Bukichi dan Suupuushian dapat melihat dua buah _kokurikishi_ mendarat di halaman istana.

"Suupuushian, tancap gas!"

"Tanpa diminta, Roger!"

…

"Ah! Mahaguru Youzen!" teriak Bukichi yang langsung melompat turun dari punggung Suupuushian.

"Ah! Tuan Youzen!" teriak Suupuushian.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" Youzen _sekali lagi_ meminta mereka berdua memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Oh, Kuda Nil! Lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Raishinshi.

"Suupuu! Bukichi!" sambut Yuukyou.

"Oh, Nak Bukichi dan Suupuushian! Selamat datang!" sambut Kaisar Wu.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar Wu! Anda tampak sehat!"

"WAHAHAHA! Berkat doa kalian! Bagaimana dengan pencarian kalian? Apa kalian berhasil menemukan dimana Taikoubou bersembunyi?" tanya beliau.

"Haaahhh..." Bukichi dan Suupuushian menghela nafas dan tertunduk lemas.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kaisar Wu.

"Orang itu memang pandai sembunyi dan berkelit," komentar Raishinshi.

"Hahhh... Suusuu memang ahlinya dalam melarikan diri. Melimpahkan semua penyelesaian padaku, seharusnya dia yang jadi mahaguru. Dasar! Suka seenaknya dan pemalas! Repot sekali menyatukan _sendou-sendou_ dua perguruan itu. Awas kalau ketemu! Bla-bla-bla..." Youzen mengomel.

"Kalian pasti lelah, istirahatlah dulu!" kata Kaisar Wu. Dan pembicaraan sesat itu pun mulai bergulir.

…

"Tuan Youzen, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Pulau Peng Lai?" tanya Suupuushian.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada Tuan Nentou dan Choukei. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang," jawab Youzen, dengan tenang ia meminum kopi.

"UWOOOO! Minuman apa ini? Warnanya hitam!" teriak Bukichi dan Raishinshi.

"Dasar udik," gumam Youzen.

Dari atas bungalow, bunga-bunga teratai terlihat indah. Para dayang mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka. Kedamaian. Satu hal yang sudah sekian lama tak dirasakan.

"Apa kalian dijamu dengan baik?" tanya Shukoukutan yang baru saja tiba.

"Kak Tan!" Raishinshi menyambut kakaknya.

"Tuan Shukoukutan, lama tak bertemu," kata Youzen.

"Jangan formal begitu."

"Kakak Kecil mana?" tanya Raishinsi yang sepertinya lupa kalau sang kakak sudah menjadi kaisar.

"Kakak Kecil sedang bersama Permaisuri Yuukyou membahas masalah pangan di Chao Ge."

"Heee..." komentar Bukichi dan Raishinshi.

"Sulit dipercaya, pemuda yang dulu hidung belang itu kini takluk di tangan Yuukyou," komentar Youzen.

"Benar Tuan, dulu beliau itu pemuda serampangan yang gemar bikin ulah. Ah, hamba jadi teringat saat bertemu dengan beliau bersama tuanku," komentar Suupuushian.

"Judi pacuan gajah!" tambah Bukichi.

"Hum," komentar singkat si penasihat administrasi negara itu mengamini.

"Kak Tan, otak Kakak Kecil tidak sakit kan?" tanya Raishinshi meragukan kesehatan kakaknya.

"Selain luka di perutnya yang masih mengkhawatirkan, tidak ada masalah."

"Ini benar-benar aneh, Tuan," Suupuu memulai pembicaraan menyesatkan ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Youzen.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Yang Mulia takut dengan Nona Yuukyou! Hamba ingat, Tuanku pernah berkata bahwa Nona Yuukyou adalah wanita tiran!" Suupuushian masih saja memanggil Yuukyou dengan sebutan 'nona'.

"Bercanda kamu," timpal Youzen.

"Hamba ingat bahwa Nona Yuukyou pernah memerintahkan hukuman kerja paksa pada Tuanku!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uuuhhh..." Semua kompak membayangkan Kaisar Wu memohon-mohon di bawah kaki Yuukyou yang membawa cambuk. Kaisar Wu kemudian diseret dengan kuda oleh salah satu personel tentara berkuda suku Qiang.

"... Ah, Tidak mungkin," Shukoukutan mencoba membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Tapi memang aneh, seingatku Kaisar Wu sangat suka wanita cantik dan seksi, sedangkan Permaisuri-"

"Ah! Hamba tahu! Pasti karena Permaisuri masih punya hubungan darah dengan _shishou_!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eeghh..." Kali ini mereka membayangkan Kaisar Wu bersujud memohon ampun pada Yuukyou dan Taikoubou. Taikoubou dengan kejam mengurung seluruh kota Xi Qi di dalam _kousuijin_, _juuzetsjin _milik Ou Tenkun yang legendaris.

"... Suusuu makin mirip dengan penjahat..." komentar Youzen.

"Kakakku tidak akan tunduk pada Taikoubou dengan- Ah! Jangan-jangan itu!" seru Raishinshi.

"APA?" tanya yang lain kompak.

"Ilmu yang sama seperti milik Dakki!"

"Permaisuri Yuukyou memiliki ilmu sihir pemikat? Tidak mungkin," kata Shukoukutan.

"Tapi, wujud asli sihir ini kan _keiseigenjou_ yang terakhir menggunakannya adalah Tuan Taijourokun, ayah angkat Nona Yuukyou-"

"Taijourokun yang memberikannya pada kakak ipar sebagai hadiah pernikahan!"

"..." Shukoukutan terdiam. Semua membayangkan Yuukyou memiliki _keiseigenjou_. Bayangan kegelapan yang dulu menyelimuti Dinasti Yin kembali, teringat hancurnya dinasti tersebut oleh ulah Dakki. Apa mungkin kelak _houraku, taibon _dan _suchinikurin_ juga dibangun di Kekaisaran Zhou?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _Keiseigenjou_ tersimpan aman di Pulau Peng Lai. Taiitsu Shinjin sudah menjamin keamanannya di sana," kata Youzen.

"Iya ya, Tuan Roushi juga sekarang ini tidur terus," komentar Bukichi, tak lupa tangannya dengan sigap mengambil bakpao rasa pizza yang tersisa.

"Ah, aku berlebihan ya?" tanya Raishinshi.

"Hm."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hamba tahu! Pasti ilmu pelet!" seru Suupuushian.

"Apa bedanya, Suupuu?" tanya Youzen.

"Beda! Yang ini tidak pakai _keiseigenjou_!"

"..." Shukoukutan menyimak.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Bukichi.

"Nona Yuukyou, saban tengah malam menusukkan paku pada boneka jerami yang di dalamnya berisi rambut Kaisar Wu! Dipukul di lima titik lalu pada hari ke tujuh, Kaisar Wu akan mati menderita!" jelas Suupuushian.

"Itu ilmu santet," Shukoukutan angkat bicara.

"Permaisuri pasti bergerak lambat!" seru Bukichi.

"Itu lelet."

"Aku bingung, Kak Tan. Bukannya pelet itu buat makanan ikan peliharaan?" tanya Raishinshi.

"..." Shukoukutan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan polos anak ke seratus ayahnya.

"Ahhhh..." Suupuushian menghela nafas.

"Mungkin ini hanya dugaanku, Kaisar Wu dicuci otaknya oleh Yuukyou." Teori ini keluar dari bibir Youzen.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Tuan?" tanya Bukichi.

"Yuukyou adalah anak angkat yang diasuh sendiri oleh salah satu dari tiga pembesar dunia _sennin_, Taijouroukun. Pasti beliau telah mengajari yang macam-macam pada Yuukyou."

"Tapi, menurut hikayat Taijouroukun selalu tertidur, bagaimana caranya mengajarkan cara mencuci otak pada permaisuri?" tanya Shukoukutan.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Jangan-jangan malah tuanku, Taikoubou yang mengajari Nona Yuukyou cara mencuci otak. Bisa jadi tuanku memberi Nona Yuukyou _secret item_ untuk mencuci otak," kata Suupuushian, mengingat _track record_ majikannya.

"... _Taikoubou's Secret Items..._" Raishinshi dan Shukoukutan menggumamkan sebutan nama benda-benda ajaib yang ada di dalam saku baju Taikoubou. Raishinshi tentu masih ingat kekalahannya dalam duel satu lawan satu melawan Taikoubou, dimana ia dikalahkannya karena keluarnya salah satu _secret item_ Taikoubou, persik.

"_Shishou_..." gumam Bukichi.

"... Suusuu ya? Mungkin..." komentar Youzen mengingat karakter utama serial ini yang memiliki tabiat bak penjahat.

"Kasihan sekali kakak kecil..."

"Pasti Suusuu memberinya buku panduan hipnotis."

"Bukan, pasti _shishou_ memberinya kuliah langsung cara memperdaya laki-laki."

"Tidak. Kakak ipar pasti memegang kelemahan kakak kecil."

"Tuan Taikoubou membelah otak kakak kecil dan menukarnya dengan otak monyet."

"Tidak, hamba yakin kalau tuanku yang memberikan Nona Yuukyou resep ramuan aneh."

"Tidak, Suupuu. Suusuu pasti menghipnotis Kaisar Wu dengan bantuan _light prejector _ _paopei _peninggalan Choukoumei."

"Atau permaisuri sendiri yang menggunakan _paopei_ itu."

"Tidak. Permaisuri bukan _sendou_, pasti-"

"Pasti karena aku sangat cantik."

"!" Semua menoleh dan mendapati Yuukyou yang sejak tadi menyimak mereka sambil minum kopi.

"Permasuri..."

"Kakak ipar..."

"Nona Yuukyou..."

"..."

"Aku baru tahu kalau pria juga suka bergunjing. Kalian tahu, wanita tak suka ada yang meragukan kecantikannya?" tanya Yuukyou mengangkat cambuknya.

" GYYAAAA~"

DUAR!

DUAR!

BLASSSTTT!

BRRAKKK!

"HIIII KAKAK IPAR SERAM!"

DUAR!

Begitulah. Sungguh sore yang damai. Sampai sekarang alasan seorang Ki Hatsu yang hidung belang takluk di tangan Yuukyou tidak ada yang tahu.

"HUUACHOO! Ah pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Susah juga jadi orang beken." Kaisar Wu mengelap ingusnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Benar-benar hari yang damai.

**Selesai**

**Ga perlu dibaca, tapi klo mo dibaca sih terserah... a/n:** drabble yang gaje... hahahaha mungkin udah banyak yg lupa ma manga ini. Uki akui klo belum bisa menyamai humornya Fujiryu. Mo masukin Tenka tadix, karena klo Tenka yang omongannya _to the point_ itu masuk pasti lebih meriah. Sayang Tenka keburu gugur sih... bisa aja sih klo nekat dimasukin tapi nanti uki yang ga kuat... huwwwweee Tenkaaaa... kenapa matimu nyesek sih? *masih ingat*

Sudah ah.

**RnR! **(kalo ada yang baca)


End file.
